


Ti prego, resisti!

by Ellygattina



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Mac, Hurt/Comfort, care!Jack
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Mac ha sempre avuto un talento naturale per riuscire a tirar fuori dai guai se stesso e i suoi amici con qualunque cosa gli capiti a tiro, ma causare esplosioni per fuggire non è sempre una buona idea...*Questa storia partecipa alla “Napkin Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ti prego, resisti!

La squadra migliore della Fenice aveva fatto appena in tempo a uscire dalla vecchia fabbrica abbandonata che era il covo dei terroristi prima che il fumo e le fiamme la nascondessero quasi alla loro vista. Anche questa volta ce l'avevano fatta e potevano quindi godersi l'aria fresca della notte e l'ennesima vittoria ottenuta per un soffio grazie all'ingegno di Mac. Fu quando si voltarono per congratularsi con lui del piano che aveva salvato loro la vita, però, che si accorsero con orrore della sua assenza.  
Con un orribile presentimento, si guardarono intorno allarmati, chiamandolo a gran voce, finché il boato di un'esplosione alle loro spalle non li costrinse a voltarsi inorriditi verso l'edificio in fiamme, ed era ironico che proprio in quel momento il cielo fosse illuminato da fuochi d'artificio, ultimo residuo della funzione originaria di quel luogo, che in qualunque altra occasione sarebbero stati meravigliosi da vedere.  
«Avanti, Mac, lo scherzo è durato anche troppo» disse Jack con poca convinzione, dirigendosi poi con passo rapido ma un po' malfermo verso l'entrata della fabbrica, che somigliava ormai alla porta dell'Inferno. Se il loro amico era ancora là dentro, sarebbe stato impossibile ritrovarlo vivo, ma l'ex soldato non voleva comunque abbandonarlo.  
Sordo ai richiami di Riley e Bozer, che sia pure sconvolti, cercavano di stargli dietro nonostante il fumo e il calore, stava già pensando a come entrare quando intravide a malapena, a qualche metro di distanza, quello che sembrava un fagotto informe di abiti conosciuti.  
Per un attimo il suo cuore si riempì di speranza e gratitudine al pensiero che Mac fosse sano e salvo, eppure la totale immobilità del ragazzo avrebbe dovuto suggerirgli che qualcosa non andava. Al momento però non ci fece caso e lo raggiunse di corsa con un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro, già pronto a dirgliene quattro per lo spavento che gli aveva fatto prendere, ma le parole gli morirono in gola nel vedere la chiazza di sangue che si allargava sotto la sua testa e i vestiti in fiamme.  
Imprecando, si affrettò a togliersi la giacca e premergliela addosso per cercare di contenere il danno prodotto dal fuoco, valutando nel frattempo una profonda ferita alla tempia prima di sollevarlo con la massima delicatezza, senza ottenere la minima reazione. Fortunatamente l'onda d'urto dell'esplosione doveva averlo sbalzato fuori dall'edificio prima che accadesse il peggio, ma le sue condizioni apparivano comunque molto gravi.  
Con il cuore in gola per la paura, lo strinse a sé, raccomandandogli di tenere duro, mentre correva verso la macchina, parcheggiata poco distante.  
Riley e Bozer, nel frattempo, avevano aperto la portiera e abbassato il sedile del passeggero, dove Jack adagiò con cura il ferito prima di dirigersi, a velocità sostenuta, verso l'ospedale più vicino, controllando regolarmente che il suo partner respirasse ancora. Non poteva neanche pensare di continuare il lavoro alla Fenice senza di lui e rivederselo davanti sorridente mentre gli prometteva, pochi minuti prima, di raggiungerlo subito sano e salvo non lo aiutava per niente a tenere a bada le emozioni.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto fin qui! Ho iniziato da poco la serie ed è la mia prima storia in questo fandom, quindi non so cosa sia venuto fuori, ma spero di aver fatto comunque un buon lavoro, nonostante la brevità richiesta dall'iniziativa. Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, infatti, la fic partecipa alla “Napkin Challenge” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425). Vi lascio qui sotto il prompt-immagine che mi ha ispirata, raccomandovi di ringraziare anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per avermi dedicato una parte del vostro tempo anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi buonanotte e buona giornata per domani.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina

  
<https://i.postimg.cc/cLYWmLf5/Fuochi-d-artificio-napkin-challenge-6.jpg>


End file.
